The Love of a Family— A CTFxC fanfic
by firegirl956
Summary: Fourth Grader Shiloh Grace Monroe is afraid. Afraid of social interaction, afraid of going to school, and very afraid of going home after school to her abusive parents. But when a dog takes her new backpack and the only way to get it back is to ask the owners, what will happen? Will she bond with the owners? And will she ever escape the abuse? Read to find out! WARNING: very dark!
1. Authors Note

**Authors Note! **

**Hello and welcome! This story will be a CTFxC story, with the members of We The Kings in later chapters. WARNING: This story is very dark. It is an abuse story, with different types of abuse such as physical, sexual, and verbal. The sexual abuse isn't very graphic, just a sort of touch on it to show that it's happening such as "I could tell he was doing it, and I couldn't do anything to stop it." Viewer discretion is advised, and if you are a sensitive person, than do not read this fanfiction. I will post the first chapter on Friday, April 18th 2014.**

**Enjoy!**

** Firegirl956.**


	2. Chapter 1: The Dog with the Backpack

**Sorry that this chapter is a day late, I totally forgot to post yesterday. I spent all of yesterday watching old CTFxC vlogs. I started at the one thousandth CTFxC vlog, and went all the way to 1050. I feel accomplished:) Enjoy the first chapter of The Love of a Family.**

* * *

It was a Monday in not-so-sunny Florida. It was a downright depressing Monday as well, and believe me, I knew depressing. Thunder boomed off in the distance, and even through the thick elementary school walls, I could hear the downpour of rain hitting the pavement. Everyone around me slouched to their classes and whined about being at school, and I just stood in the background as usual, wishing everyone would be quiet.

That day I was very achy and my whole body hurt. Last night was horrible; probably the most horrible night in about a week.

The first part of the day passed very quickly, and I was so wrapped up in the book I was reading that I barely even heard the lunch bell. I ran out the classroom door, grabbing my book on the way. I was super into the book I was reading, and not wanting to take a break from reading, I took the book to lunch with me. I had no money in my account, and I didn't have a packed lunch. My father doesn't like me eating.

My stomach growled with hunger, but I ignored it. Maybe I could find some scraps of food from the trash-cans, or maybe from the dinner table at home. I picked an empty lunch table so I wouldn't be disturbed in my reading, and I proceeded to read my book. The book was called Harry Potter and the Sorcerers Stone, and it was one of the best books I've ever read. I was mystified by the miracle that had happened to Harry, finding out that he was a wizard and all. Being taken away from his verbally abusive parents.

I longed to be him.

I wished something like that would happen to me, finding that I have long-lost relatives or that I was magic or special. But I wasn't. I was stupid, ugly, and worthless.

At least, that's what my parents said.

I continued reading my book until the bell rang to go back to class. Hastily so I could beat the crowd of people and Asia and Asia's friends, I got up from my lunch table and headed to third grade science. As soon as I entered the class, I took out my book and began to read again. A strange and foreign hope filled me as I walked to my seat next to the window.

A hope for the love of a family.

As soon as the school bell rang, a deep sadness filled me. I would have to go home now, and that meant doing many, many chores and lots and lots of hurtful words. My eyes pricked as I opened my locker. I looked around me at the other people. They were all happily talking about what they were going to do tonight or about the latest episode of Glee or Pretty Little Liars. I had never heard about any of these shows before, as my mother and father never let me near a TV. As soon as I would get near the television, my mother would stand up, grab me by the hair, and ram my face into it.

"_You like watching TV?" She would ask menacingly. "Huh, little devil? Well, see how you like it now!"_

I never go near television sets anymore.

I quickly got out my brand new bookbag which I loved so much and gently put my book in it. Maybe, if I was lucky, I would get a chance to read more about Harry Potter. I gently zipped up my bookbag, careful not to get anything on it. My backpack was one of the nicest things I own. I got it for my tenth birthday, which was a few months ago, from my aunt. It's a light blue, with a zipper pouch in the front and a large pouch to store all my textbooks and binders. The pouch in the front is meant for the current book I am reading, so my Harry Potter book goes there. I then closed my locker, put my backpack over my shoulder, and walked out of the school.

My house was about a ten to fifteen minute walk from the school, so I began the long trek home. Luckily the rain had stopped, but the sky was still crowded with clouds. I began to walk slowly home, definitely not breaking any speed records. I figured that the longer I stall, the less time I have to spend at home. I looked around me at the lovely Florida scenery. The beautifully green grass looked brighter than usual, even though it was cloudy. It was a slightly breezy day, and I shivered slightly as my worn sneakers hit the pavement.

I heard a sudden bark behind me, and I turned quickly.

There was a white dog bounding towards me, all white except that the fur around its eyes was a light brown and its ears were dark brown. It had his mouth out, and it looked a little bit like a spazz. I smiled when I saw it and I reached down to pet it. It yipped and licked my hand.

"You're a cute little dog, aren't you?" I said to it, my voice a whisper. I never talk, I would be hit at home if I did.

It barked and licked my hand again. I scratched its neck and its leg started to shake. It was a very cute dog, I had to admit. He had a collar on, though, so it made me feel a little better about leaving him. I started to walk off, leaving the little dog behind. Suddenly, my backpack fell off my shoulders and onto the pavement. I reached down to pick it up, but it was suddenly gone. The little dog had it in its mouth. I stared for a second before reaching down to gently tug it out of its mouth.

The dog then ran off with it, its tail behind its legs. I ran after it, wanting my backpack back. This was so unfair! How could that dog just take it?

"Come back!" I cried, sprinting after the dog. "That's mine!"

I felt stupid talking to a dog, but I didn't care. All I cared about was that the dog had my nice, new backpack, and I wanted it back.

I ran down the block, trying to keep up with the dog. It turned a corner, and burst into an open garage. The garage door then closed as the dog disappeared into the house, still holding my backpack. My eyes stung with defeat and sadness. I can't believe that dog took my backpack! I took a look at the front door, my mind pondering whether or not I should walk up to the door and ask for my backpack back. I was so shy that I felt like it was nearly impossible for me to go up to the door, ring the bell, and ask for my backpack.

But then I remembered my Harry Potter book, and I took a small, hesitant step towards the door.

_C'mon, Shiloh! _My mind cheered. _You can do it!_

I slowly walked up the steps, my heart beating wildly. I raised a shaking hand and rang the doorbell.

I heard barking, then laughter. I swallowed hard, my nerves running crazy. I suddenly wished that I had never rang the stupid doorbell in the first place. It was a stupid idea. I heard the lock on the door turn open, and there stood a man. I barely took a look at his face, because my eyes were then trained to the pavement beneath my feet.

"HI," The man said. I swallowed hard, my eyes not meeting his. "What can I help you with?"

"Your… Your dog has my b-backpack…" I muttered awkwardly.

"Oh… I'm sorry. I'll go get it." He then turned around and shouted: "Marley, get your furry butt over here!"

I looked up quickly to see the man trying to wrestle my backpack out of the dog's mouth.

However, the dog wasn't letting up.

The man was tugging super hard on the bag, but the dog wouldn't remove its teeth.

"Marley-you-dumb-dog," The man growled. "Let-the-backpack-go,"

They started fully wrestling, the dog putting up an amazing fight against the man. I was then afraid that one of them were going to rip it, and I began to worry.

"Don't rip it…" I whispered.

"Don't worry, kid," The man said sarcastically. "I'm a natural at this type of thing. Professional–_grunt_–dog–_grunt_–wrestler!"

I didn't believe him, but I kept quiet. The dog growled menacingly.

"Marley," The man's tone turned sterner, no longer playful.

With a muffled whine, the dog let go. The man sighed, kissed the dog on the head, stood up, and walked back over to me.

"Here's your backpack," He said. "Sorry if it has slobber on it. Marley tends to do that to everything he touches."

"It's okay," I muttered.

It was silent for a second, in which the man gave me back my bookbag. I accidently dropped it when I first got ahold of it. Blushing, I bent down to pick it up.

"Here, let me get that for you…" The man said, getting my backpack for me. He crouched down and put the backpack on my shoulders.

"What's your name?" The man asked suddenly, his tone warm.

"Sh-Shiloh," I whispered, mortified.

"Nice to meet you, Shiloh. I'm Charles Trippy," The man said.

Two things happened in that next moment.

I looked up at Charles for the first time, and he smiled.

He held out his hand for me to shake.

However, I didn't think that was his intention.

I thought he was going to hit me.

I jumped back and ran away, scared.

_All men are bad_, my mind whispered_. All men are bad!_

I ran down the street, praying that Charles wasn't following me.


End file.
